


Anniversary

by Kindle86



Series: Penguins on Parade [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindle86/pseuds/Kindle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danno's first anniversary-- of sorts. </p><p>(The first anniversary of when Steve and Danno became work-partners.)</p><p>Pre-slash; series will eventually become slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Danny put on his tie, but left it loose around his neck, the knot low—low enough to leave his top two buttons undone. A compromise, he considered it; he’d never bow completely to this Hawaiian laxity (and he did relish each and every opportunity to drive Steve nuts, including the simple one presented by his dress every morning), but he did have enough civility in him to make a semi-peace-offering. After all, the comments had been flying for months. And he’d grown fond of his batshit-crazy partner—fond enough to throw him this bone.

~*~*~*~

Danny walked into the empty office and began his paperwork—best to get it started before more shit hit the fan and they were off on some crazy car chase or shootout or whatever it was this day (and his partner) had in store. Steve strode in 20 minutes later, carrying a box that looked very promising; the closer it came, the more promising it appeared (and smelled).

“Fresh malasadas,” Steve said, entering his office and proffering the box. 

“Whaa? For me? What’s the occasion?” Danny mocked, reaching under the lid and grabbing a still-warm malasada. “What have I done to earn such treatment, given that you’re always going on about how these things will kill me?” He took a bite. “Mmmm. Oh, that’s it, isn’t it? You’ve grown tired of me and you’re trying to wipe me out by heart attack???”

“Very funny, Danny. Just swung by, no big deal. Hey, what’s with the tie?”

“I’m not taking it off, Steven,” Danny played up his sternness.

“I didn’t say that; did I say that? I’m just sayin’…”

“Nothing’s with the tie.” Danny threw him a granting look though, belying his own words.

“Right… little by little, Danno. Hawaii’s gonna get you!”

Danny faked throwing the rest of his malasada at Steve, but then chose to eat it instead.

“Look at this, you’re making all kinds of crumbs on your desk!” Steve chastised. “Can’t take you anywhere.”

“Take me somewhere? Where do you ever take me besides on crazy-ass car chases, eh? Oh no, tell me this is not the preface to some ludicrous equipment order! You do not need new grenades, Steven!”

“What? Who said anything about a grenade? Though, now that you mention it…”

“No! No, absolutely not.”

Steve raised his hands, concedingly, “Fine, fine. That wasn’t the point of this anyway. In case you’ve forgotten, it’s our one-year anniversary.”

“Our…what?”

“With Five-0. One year, since you joined the team…. I mean, not the official team, b/c that wasn’t till a few days later when we had Chin and Kono and real office and a real team name and all. So we’ll do something Friday to celebrate. But, you and me, this is the one year anniversary—“

“Of you getting me shot?”

Steve blushed a little. “That… hey, you punched me. And pulled a gun on me in my own garage. So, you know…”

“Shot, Steven. You got me shot. You gave me donuts to commemorate the day I got shot.”

“It was a through-and-through. Geeze.”

“Well, still, it’s sweet. I think. Sorry, I didn’t get you anything. Tell you what, I’ll order you ONE grenade.”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “Wow, Danno.”

“…Are we, like, having a ‘moment’ here?”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, you’re impossible,” Steve said as Danny picked up another malasada but dropped jelly on his tie. He reached forward with a napkin to wipe off the crumbs from the desk and the stain from his tie. “Now you’re going to _have_ to take the tie off. Because you absolutely cannot look respectable or, what is it you say….’professional’ with a jelly stain on your tie. You’re _inviting_ ridiculous cop jokes with that!”

“Seriously, Babe,” Danny said, maneuvering the tie up and over his head, one-handed (clutching the troublesome malasada in the other) “if you weren’t a SEAL, the preoccupation with cleanliness, fixation on my wardrobe, and ability to remember our _‘anniversary’_ would really make me wonder…”

“Wonder how I put up with you for a full year?” Steve said, laughingly. But Danny didn’t miss the way his hand froze wiping up the last of the crumbs. And as he glanced up and Danny looked him in the eye, still silent, his eyes widened just a fraction—enough to belie just a hint of genuine worry.

“Bah, forget it. It’s our ‘anniversary’. Let’s not fight, _dear_. Will you be making my favorite tonight, and should I bring you some flowers?” he joked.

“Funny, Danno. I try to do something nice…”

“Sorry, sorry. Really though, I don’t have Grace tonight—Rachel switched days on me because of some hoity-toity whatever thing. So, dinner? It’s the least you could do for getting me shot.”

Steve smiled bemusedly. “Sure, Danno; dinner. My place?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Steve nodded and walked into his own office, to _pretend_ (Danny was convince he pretended rather than actually did) paperwork.

~*~*~*~

The day, it turned out, had little in store for them.  And so Danny arrived, relatively unscathed, at Steve’s doorstep around 7h00. Long past knocking, he walked right in. And handed Steve a single pink carnation and a grenade greeting card he’d picked up on the way. “Thought I forgot our anniversary. Goof. Just didn’t mix romance with work, is all.”

Steve almost choked on the swig he’d just taken.

“Jesus, bit jumpy about the jokes today, aren’t we?” Danny eyed him, but moved to the fridge to grab his own refreshment.  “So, what’s for dinner?”

“Like you said, your favorite. I made lasagna.”

“You made lasagna? You know _how_ to make lasagna?!”

“You asked for your favorite. There’s also salad. And garlic bread.”

“So, no snogging on our special night then?”

Again Steve temporarily froze over the garlic he’d been chopping for the bread.

“Seriously though, that’s… that’s pretty amazing.”

“Well, you know, we’re friends. And, uh… that, that means a lot… to me.” Steve muttered, never once looking up from his garlic while making the admission.

“Hey,” Danny reached over and pulled Steve’s chin up. “It means a lot to me too, yeah? I wasn’t kidding about the card and flower—I remembered too, ok? And… and look, you’ve been one of the only things that’s made living on this pineapple-infested island even remotely bearable, kept me sane… or maybe just, you know, made me think I’m still sane by providing a comparison point of ‘completely off the charts insane’ with the stunts you pull… and given that I’m still friends with you, now, now I’m calling into question generally this whole ‘sane’ idea I had felt rather assured of until just now….”

“Danny. Stop. You’re sane. We’re good. Dinner’s done—let’s eat.”

And they did.

~*~*~*~

For the record, Danny _had_ remembered the anniversary. He just never in a million years thought Steve would. Or that, if he did, he’d make such a to-do about it. Huh. He really was just like a big puppy dog sometimes… 

If it weren’t with Steve, Danny’d say it was the sweetest date he’d ever had… or at least in a really long while. But Steve could never have meant it like that… not in a million years…


End file.
